Finding my mate!
by scmax
Summary: Quickly leaving town, I almost ran off the road as soon as I crossed the town line. It felt like something was ripped from my chest, and I was leaving a piece of myself behind. I shook it off though, as I can't stay anywhere where the Volturi venture.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers!

Here is another twilight story! This one is a oc/jasper story and I hope you all like it. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. Well I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I looked around my surroundings, breathing in the fresh rain and the smell of all the green around. This was to be my new home for a while and it was perfect. The town was surrounded by lush green trees, and it rained almost constantly. Luckily, I wasn't the type to get cold easily, and my skin tone was naturally pale; I would be able to blend in with the teens in town better that way. If I didn't blend in with the other teens, then I really didn't care. They either excepted me for who I was or they didn't, I would find friends that did accept me.

After taking in the town some more, I headed off into the woods to build my new home. I found the perfect spot near a clearing and a fresh water spring. Walking into the clearing, I turned toward the trees and closed my eyes.

I imagined that all the trees around were sturdy and could hold the weight of a tree house. I made this into a reality before I started to imagine the house. It was two stories with a balcony on top, a walkway from the door to the ground with a fence door. The house had a lot of windows and was made of complete wood from oak trees. I imagined lights, furniture, electricity, water, and everything else I would need in my home before making it all a reality. I kept my eyes closed and the picture clear in my head for about ten minutes. I opened my eyes then and smiled in joy that my house was there and ready for me to enjoy. I quickly made my way inside and checked out every room to see if I had forgotten anything. I did, so I imagined each thing and made it a reality.

As you have probably figured out, I have a gift, that I got from my father. I can bend reality via thoughts and imagination. Turn my thoughts and imaginations into reality, like I did with my house. It took me a long time to learn self-control and get my gift to its strongest point. The only limit is that if I can't imagine it, then I can't turn it into reality. I can also bring other people's thoughts and imaginations into reality, though it's not as strong as my thoughts or imagination. Alright back to the story of how I met my mate and his family.

I stayed up that night changing things around in the house, till I got the right color patterns and the furniture that I wanted, where I wanted it. It was super hard to take an imagination out of reality, and I am still practicing with that. I was a little exhausted the next morning, but took my shower and got dressed for the day. Yes, I got dressed the usual way, by putting on my clothes and doing my hair without imagining it all. Though that is how I have a whole closet full of clothes without having to pay for most of them. I did pay for most of my stuff as I wanted to contribute to the economy. That's how I got my cherry red 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia. I loved my sports car. Well actually my brothers got me the car for my birthday.

Since there was no road to my house I imagined the trees moving to each side and making a clear path wide enough for a car. The pathway went up to a garage, and down to a dirt path that lead into town, before turning it all into a reality. I waited till everything settled then opened my eyes to survey my work. I tried to never take away any nature just to make room for my imaginations. It wasn't right and I felt horrible when that happened.

It was winter break right now, so I decided to just drive to the store and grab some groceries. I wanted to eat smores and hot coco tonight, but didn't have the ingredients for it. When I got back from the store I smelled a certain pleasing smell. It seems like someone hurt themselves out here. I hurried to put my groceries away and went back outside to search through the trees for the source of the smell. No, I didn't want to hunt the human, I was more concerned that they were hurt and frozen in this weather.

I walked through the woods till I got to the clearing to see a huge fight happening. I stayed hidden behind the tree I was at and watched as vampires and newborns fought against each other. Wolves ran into the fray soon after I started watching, and I almost ran back home at that. I want to help the vampires fight against the newborns, but they are extremely strong and I'm only half vampire. I don't know if my human half would be able to survive a battle like this. I did have a special gift though, and could use that to help the best that I can. I walked back into the forest a little more, and climbed up the highest tree I could find. When I found a good spot where I could clearly see the field. I choose a newborn and studied him for a second. Once I got a good picture of him in my mind, I let my imagination go to work.

The newborn froze in the middle of his attack against a handsome blonde man. I felt a pull toward the man and felt like I had to protect him. One by one the newborns legs, and arms were ripped off by an unseen force. His head went next, then flames engulfed all his body parts, preventing him from coming back. I opened my eyes to see my work, and watched as the blonde man looked around a little confused, before getting back to the fight. I turned my attention to other newborns then and only helped when one of the vampires looked like they were having trouble.

I got so wrapped up in helping everyone that I didn't notice the newborn until it was too late. I felt something hard connect with my back, and I was sent flying into the clearing. I rolled when I hit the ground and almost blacked out. Luckily, I didn't black out, but wasn't lucky enough to escape the newborn that knocked me from the tree. He was over me before I knew it and was baring his teeth getting too close to my neck. I squeezed my eyes closed and quickly imagined him disintegrating into rubble. I felt the chunks fall on me and pushed them off before imaging them bursting into flames. I got up and dusted myself off, then looked up to see the vampires and wolves all staring at me. I started to back up scared that they were going to throw me into the fire with the other newborns.

A pixie haired girl let out a gasp and her eyes went wide as she stared at me. I really wanted to run then, but I knew that they would just catch me. I wasn't as fast as they were and they would be able to smell my blood. They could probably already smell it, as I felt the cut on my forehead bleeding. What the pixie girl said next surprised me and made me a little suspicious.

"Get her out of here Emmet. The Volturi are coming." She says keeping her eyes on me.

A big bear like man stepped forward and was by my side before I could blink. He scooped me up into his arms and took off into the forest. I lost my breath for a second being so close to an unfamiliar vampire. I watched as the trees flew by, then was set down in an unfamiliar living room.

"Stay here." Emmet says.

He took off then before I could even respond to him. This was all new territory to me and I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen and I don't really want to know. I especially don't need them to know my secret. My brothers would be extremely angry and come to bring me back home. They say it's for my own protection, but I think that they just don't want the Volturi to know about me. I stood around the living room for a second longer, then quickly left the house for my home. It wasn't that close to the clearing and the vampires didn't know where it was. I wanted my hot coco and smores, and to get out of town as fast as I could. I ended up packing up my car as soon as I finished eating and cleaning my cut.

Quickly leaving town, I almost ran off the road as soon as I crossed the town line. It felt like something was ripped from my chest, and I was leaving a piece of myself behind. I shook it off though, as I can't stay anywhere where the Volturi venture. I ended up moving to the other side of the U.S and stayed in California for about a year. Then I was summoned back home for some reason. My brothers wouldn't say a word about what was going on. Or at least they won't tell me until I get there and can milk it out of them.


	2. Chapter 2

~Recap~

Quickly leaving town, I almost ran off the road as soon as I crossed the town line. It felt like something was ripped from my chest, and I was leaving a piece of myself behind. I shook it off though, as I can't stay anywhere where the Volturi venture. I ended up moving to the other side of the U.S and stayed in California for about a year. Then I was summoned back home for some reason. My brothers wouldn't say a word about what was going on. Or at least they won't tell me until I get there and can milk it out of them.

* * *

I left California behind me without a second glance back, and it took me about a week to get home where I didn't feel like I belonged anymore. Not because I've been away from home for a long time. But because I think I found my mate, but left and left a piece of myself behind with him. And until I could go back to him, I will continue to feel lost and never truly feel at home anywhere.

I arrived home in Romania and went straight to my brothers second castle, hidden off in the woods.

"Brothers I'm home." I yell out into the vastness of the castle.

Two men stood in front of me almost automatically and I was wrapped up in warm hugs. My brothers are the types of vampires that feed on human blood, but that's not something that I have to worry about. They swore when they first found me to protect me with their lives. That was around three hundred years ago give or take a decade.

"Ah our little star has finally come home." Vladimir says pulling away.

"Yes, I'm home. Now what is going on that I had to rush here for?" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"There is rumor of a fight against the Volturi. The Olympic coven has done something, and the Volturi are coming after them." Vladimir explains.

"The Olympic coven? I came across them on my travels. Can I go with you?" I ask looking at them hopeful.

"Of course, this involves your kind as well." Stefan says ruffling my hair.

"My kind? So, there's another human/vampire hybrid out there?" I ask getting excited.

"Yes, so let's get to that coven before the fighting starts." Vladimir says turning around.

I hope up on his back and he grabs my legs tightly as I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. We take off then and travel on foot to the Olympic coven. It takes about a week for us to get there, as they must stop for me to eat and sleep at times. When we finally got to the forest, I had to hang on a little tighter as they both sped up. I saw the wolves first, and warned my brothers about them. We started jumping into the trees then and I had to close my eyes to keep from getting dizzy when they started jumping around the trees in a circle to confuse the wolves. Once they landed though, I was off Vladimir's back and laying behind them out of view. The family of vampires I had helped before came running up then and stopped when they say my brothers.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." The blonde older man says.

"What are they doing here?" A pretty blonde woman hisses up at them.

I twitch at that and move to threaten her, but Stefan motions for me to stay still. I lay back down and just look up at the sky listening to their conversation.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." Vladimir says.

"We didn't do what we were accused of." The blonde man says getting a little defensive.

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle." Vladimir says waving away his statement.

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan says smiling with glee.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though he could not see.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle the blonde man says.

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." Vladimir says looking over at Stefan.

"They enjoy a good fight." Stefan agrees.

"Aro's witnesses?" A dark-haired man asks.

"Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?" Vladimir coos at them.

"Yes, we have proof on our side." Carlisle says.

"We have proof on our side as well. That does not mean that they will still listen." Vladimir hisses at them.

The wolves start growling low, and the vampires with them all tense up preparing for a fight or something. Then one of the wolves sees me and lunges like he's going to attack my brothers. Before I could do anything to stop the wolf. Stefan grabs me and I'm a far distance away up in a very tall tree.

"It's too risky for you to be seen yet. Go make a house and wait for us near the clearing in the middle of the forest." Stefan instructs before he's off again.

"Really? You brought me here to help." I grumble to myself.

I wanted to yell at him, but he was right. With those wolves around it was a little risky showing myself at the moment. Especially since these vampires didn't know that there were other hybrids like me out there. I climbed down quickly from the tree and went right to the house that I had left behind. It was close to the clearing, just not right beside it. I went to sleep that night on the couch waiting for my brothers to find me.

In the morning, they were right there waiting for me to wake up. Surprisingly they had a human breakfast on the table but refused to tell me where or how they had gotten it.

"So, what happened last night after you made me stay away?" I ask gobbling up my food.

"They all have agreed to fight if it comes down to it." Vladimir says.

"It didn't take much for them to be spurned to that point." Stefan says ruffling my hair.

"Hey stop it." I whine batting his hand away.

Stefan just chuckles and ruffles my hair one more time before moving away from me.

"Stefan why must you aggravate our little sister?" Vladimir asks pulling me to his side.

"It is fun Vladimir, you should try it some time." Stefan says winking at me.

I just roll my eyes at him and duck out from under Vladimir's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. You two have had your fun, now get out and go hunt." I say pushing them both toward the door.

"Okay we'll leave, but promise that you won't let any of the other vampires see you just yet. We want you safe, and they will be able to tell that you're not a full vampire." Stefan says ruffling my hair again.

"I will make your arms stay stuck to your sides if you do that again." I warn him trying to keep the smile off my face.

"I won't do it again if you promise to stay inside this house." Stefan says holding out his hand.

I looked at him a little skeptical, then reached out my hand.

"I promise I won't move from this house." I say striking the deal with him.

"Good, now let's go Stefan, I'm hungry. Aurelia, we will see you tomorrow morning." Vladimir says leaning down to kiss my cheek.

Stefan leaned down and kissed my other cheek, then they were gone out the door. Now that I was alone again, and it was early morning. I had no idea what I wanted to do, and was already starting to become bored. I thought about reading, but didn't want to do that. Then I thought about drawing, but I didn't know what I wanted to draw. Finally, I just decided to work on a 10,000-piece puzzle and got so absorbed in it that I forgot to eat that afternoon. That didn't deter me from my puzzle though. Actually, that's the way my brothers found me in the morning. I was just putting in the final piece when they walked in the door with an arm load of food each.

"Oh. Food. Yay." I say smelling the delicious aromas.

My brothers stopped at the door way as I jumped up from the couch to grab some food from them. What I didn't expect was for my legs to be numb. I ended up tripping over my table and smashing into the glass.

"Ow, ow, ow." I cry out trying to push myself up.

The next thing I know, I'm in Stefan's arms and then on my bed.

"Oh man I bet my puzzle is destroyed." I pout.

"Forget the puzzle Aurelia Eleanora Moore, your arm is cut and bleeding." Stefan snaps at me.

I look at him puzzled for a second, then started to feel the pain. I looked down at my arm and saw some glass embedded in my skin with blood trickling out.

"Brother do something. Please." I look up at him and blink to keep my tears at bay.

"We're here, we're here. Is she okay?" Vladimir says running into the room with someone behind him.

"She's starting to feel the pain. Do something Carlisle." Stefan says stepping away from me.

By that time, I was curled up in a little ball, and holding my arm to my chest.

"It hurts." I cry not being able to hold the tears back any longer.

The blonde man Carlisle moves quickly and is placing his bag on the bed next to me.

"Vladimir, Stefan I need you two to leave the room. And one of you go get Rosalie for me." Carlisle asks gently moving my arm to him.

"Stefan, you go. I got Carlisle." Vladimir says wringing his hands in worry.

Carlisle looked between the two men a little concerned, but shook it off and paid attention to the young girl in front of him. Both men left the room, but didn't go far at all. When Stefan came back with Rosalie he waited right outside the door with Vladimir.

"Carlisle what happened?" Rosalie gasps moving to his side.

"I don't know, but I do know that I have to get this glass out and the bleeding stopped before those two attack her." Carlisle says working fast.

I laid there the whole time with my eyes squeezed shut as the glass was pulled from my skin. I wanted to talk and tell him that my brothers wouldn't attack me. But that would mean that I would have to open my mouth and I don't want the screams to come out. It hurts my brothers when I get hurt. Not because I bleed, but because they love me and I love them. Once the pain was gone, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blonde woman hovering while Carlisle wrapped my arm.

"Can they come in now?" I ask sitting up a little.

"Oh no dear that would not be wise right now. Your still bleeding." Carlisle says finishing up.

"They already fed. Besides they will never hurt me." I inform them.

"Are you serious?" The blonde woman asks looking at me like I was stupid.

"She's serious." Vladimir says opening the door.

"Little star." Stefan says pushing past everyone to scoop me up in his arms.

I hug my brother tight, then get transferred to my other brother's arms and hug him just as tight. Carlisle and Rosalie look on confused and intrigued by the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

~Recap~

"Can they come in now?" I ask sitting up a little.

"Oh no dear that would not be wise right now. Your still bleeding." Carlisle says finishing up.

"They already fed. Besides they will never hurt me." I inform them.

"Are you serious?" The blonde woman asks looking at me like I was stupid.

"She's serious." Vladimir says opening the door.

"Little star." Stefan says pushing past everyone to scoop me up in his arms.

I hug my brother tight, then get transferred to my other brother's arms and hug him just as tight. Carlisle and Rosalie look on confused and intrigued by the situation.

* * *

"Are you hungry little star?" Stefan asks already heading for the door.

Before I can say anything to him, he's out the door and back with some food in his arms. Vladimir is out the door next and back with something to wash it all down with. I grab the first thing my eyes set on and stuff it down my throat. I had fallen in love with donuts the first time I tried them, but my brothers don't get me them very often. They tend to make me extremely hyper, and my imagination tends to run on the wild side. I often use that to my advantage and decorate my house with the weirdest things.

I go through the whole box of donuts before my brothers could stop me, and quickly gulp down the animal blood. Carlisle looked like he was going to take it away from me, or warn my brothers not to let me drink it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rosalie asks making me jump.

I had forgotten that those two were still here, and apparently so had my brothers. They turned to Carlisle and Rosalie and looked at them wondering what they were still doing there.

"Rosalie. Sorry Vladimir, Stefan. But this is all a little confusing." Carlisle says taking a small step forward.

"What's confusing Carlisle?" Stefan asks not understanding.

"Well Vladimir here runs into the house telling me to get my bag, with no other explanation that she's bleeding. And when I get here you have a human on the bed with glass all in her arms. Not to mention a glass table downstairs shattered. Now what is really confusing to me, is that you two drink human blood. Yet you wanted me to save a human that was bleeding right in front of you." Carlisle explains pacing back and forth.

Rosalie nods agreeing with the whole thing that Carlisle said. I looked over at my brothers accusingly and they looked away in shame.

"Carlisle, right?" I ask wanting to get his name correct.

"Yes dear." Carlisle says stopping his pacing.

"I'm guessing that these two idiots didn't tell you about me the night before last after they had arrived?" I ask looking again at my brothers.

"They said they brought a snack along." Carlisle says looking over at them now.

I look up at my two idiot brothers and reach up to hit them both upside the head.

"Eşti doi idioti sperii. Spunându-le-ai adus o gustare în loc de cineva care vă pot ajuta. Jur atunci când cele două sunt plecat, două veţi vrea să că eu nu am darul meu. "

They both back away from me a little tensing up at what was to come. I turn back to Carlisle and Rosalie and tell them what my brothers should have told them from the start.

"Stefan and Vladimir are my brothers. I am not a snack to them, and I apologize if they made you think that. I am actually here to help your family in any way that I can." I explain to them.

Carlisle and Rosalie look at each other for a minute, looking like they're talking with their eyes. Carlisle turns back to me and Rosalie turns away with a sad look on her face.

"Are you two planning on changing her?" Carlisle asks studying me.

"We can't." Vladimir says giving no other explanation.

"You can't, what do you mean you can't?" Rosalie asks turning on them.

"They mean that it won't work on me. I was born from a human mother and vampire father." I say starting to unwrap the bandage.

Carlisle and Rosalie stand there in shock for a minute, and only come out of it when I have my arm unwrapped and my injury free skin showing.

"Your like Renesmee?" Rosalie asks taking a step forward.

I nod at that and wait for the next question I know they must have. Carlisle proved me right when he opened his mouth and asked how old I was.

"Nope, she's not answering any questions till this is all over with." Stefan says stepping up to block me from view.

Hah like that was going to keep them from asking questions.

"We don't want Aro to know anything about her. That means only you two can know about her." Vladimir warns them.

"So that's why you didn't say anything about me." I say realizing that they were being cautious again.

"Yes, we understand Vladimir. Don't we Rosalie?" Carlisle asks looking over at her.

"Yeah, we promise to keep your secret. As long as you swear to answer our questions when this is all over." Rosalie says looking over at me.

"I will answer any question you or anyone else has after this is all over." I swear to her.

Rosalie nods looking satisfied with that and walks over to the door to wait for Carlisle. Carlisle hesitates for a second, deciding whether he should leave or ask about something. He decides to ask his question though and steps up to the bed.

"Stefan, Vladimir, would either of you mind if I come to visit with your sister on the morning of that day?" Carlisle asks graciously.

"Oh yes please, these two get tiresome at times." I say bouncing a little on the bed.

I'm starting to feel those donuts and my mind is staring to go wild with ideas. My brothers look at me like I was crazy, but they back off when they see the irises of my eyes dilate.

"Um that would be fine, but we should all get out of here right now." Stefan says backing away towards the door.

Vladimir starts backing away as well and grabs Carlisle, pulling him back with him. The four of them leave the room, and my brothers quickly shut the door behind them. I pay them no mind though as I'm already starting to picture some statues to place in my front yard. I pictured paintings and portraits on the walls of my house. And could hear the gasp and little shriek as the paintings and statues popped up out of nowhere.

I laughed in joy and went to imagine another statue, when _he_ popped up in my mind. Ever since I first left this place, I haven't been able to get that man out of my mind. The one I felt an automatic connection to, the one I left a piece of myself behind for. But being back hasn't brought that piece back to me, and I didn't see him or that pixie haired girl when they others ran up to greet us upon arrival. He's been in the back of my mind this whole time, but now he is front and center in my mind. Over taking all my thoughts and imaginations that it was starting to become frustrating. He wasn't frustrating me, just thoughts about seeing him again, and meeting him for the first time.

After an hour of staying in my room and coming down from the donuts. I finally get up and hope in the shower to clean the blood off. I got out of the shower and threw on a lazy day outfit. I planned on working on another puzzle, as that helped to keep my mind off him. I made my way downstairs intent on cleaning up the mess I made. When I got to the living room though, the glass, blood, and my puzzle was nowhere to be found. Neither where my brothers or Carlisle and Rosalie. Mm oh well they must have cleaned up and went somewhere with the other two. I pictured a new table, this one wood and made from a steady oak tree. I pictured my new puzzle and made this one a 5,000 piece. I grabbed some snacks and something to drink then sat down to my new puzzle. Just as I was getting started my brothers and a new vampire walked in. Which kind of confused me as I thought they didn't want anyone else to know about me. Carlisle came into the house after them and they all moved to stand around me. My brothers joined me on the couch and I looked between them confused and wanting answers.

"We have a plan." Vladimir says taking one of my hands.

Stefan took the other and lightly squeezed letting me know that everything was okay.

"Okay, well first who is she?" I ask pointing to the newcomer.

"Aurelia this is Bella, the little girl's mother." Stefan says.

"Oh okay. Hi Bella." I wave happily.

I'm glad she survived the birth of her daughter, as I know from experience that it is not pleasant. Bella waved back slightly but sat there not saying anything. Honestly, she was scaring me a little, so I turned to my brothers.

"Tell me the plan."

"You are joining us the night we are to gather at the clearing." Vladimir says.

That surprised me. I thought they didn't want anyone to know about me. Know they've decided that I will be joining everyone after all.

"Really? What changed your minds?" I ask looking between the two of them.

"We realized that no matter how hard we try to hide you from the Italian scum. They will find you eventually." Stefan says.

"It is better to show yourself now with Renesmee." Carlisle says.

"Okay I can understand that, but what about my gift? My brothers said never to use it in front of Aro." I ask looking around at all three of them.

Carlisle and Bella were silent, and my brothers were looking away from me. I could tell that there was something going on, or something they didn't want to tell me.

"What is your gift?" Bella asks breaking the silence.

"Something small little star." Vladimir says giving his go ahead.

I know I've used my gifts in front of this coven before, when the newborns had attacked. But I don't think they remember me. Thank god, cause my brothers would freak if they knew I used my gift in front of another coven. I close my eyes and try to picture something for Renesmee. I end up picturing a necklace with a baby wolf charm connected to a slim, but strong silver chain. When I open my eyes, it's sitting on the table laid out on a velvet box.

"Here, something for your daughter." I pick up the box and hand it over to Bella.

"It's perfect." Bella breaths out fingering the charm.

"So, you can create jewelry?" Carlisle asks confused.

"No more than that. Anything little star here can imagine or picture, she can bring into reality." Vladimir says ruffling my hair this time.

"Seriously." I playfully growl batting his hand away.

Vladimir chuckles and goes to do it again. That was the last time for today, so I close my eyes and do what I threatened Stefan with. Vladimir's arms get forced down by his sides, and no matter how hard he struggles he can't move them.

"Hey little star, what's the meaning of this?" Vladimir asks still trying to move.

"I just took a shower and got my hair the way I wanted it. It was bound to be one of you I disable for messing up my hair.

"You're doing this?" Carlisle asks watching as Vladimir attempts to move his arms.

"Yes, but to be fair I did warn them, and it's not the first time I've done it, and it won't be the last." I tell them.

I release Vladimir from his constraints, and watch as he moves away from me. They both would pout for a while after I release them. Then they will go right back to teasing me and messing up my hair like always.

"That's why you don't want Aro to know about her." Carlisle says realizing just how powerful my gift could be.

I'm pretty sure he didn't know the real extent of my gift though. Unless he remembers the fight with the newborns and puts two and two together.

"Yes, she is our little sister and she is precious to us." Stefan says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Carlisle phone starts to ring then and he quickly answers it. He speaks too low for me to hear though. So, I will have to rely on my brothers to tell me later. Only if it was important though, and if it wasn't I don't need to know. After his phone call Carlisle and Bella left for home. I had no idea that Carlisle was putting everything together right then and would inform his family that I was back.

* * *

"Are you two freaking idiots. Telling them you brought a snack instead of someone that can help. I swear when those two are gone, you two are going to wish I that I didn't have my gift."

"Eşti doi idioti sperii. Spunându-le-ai adus o gustare în loc de cineva care vă pot ajuta. Jur atunci când cele două sunt plecat, două veţi vrea să că eu nu am darul meu. "


	4. Chapter 4

~Recap~

Carlisle phone starts to ring then and he quickly answers it. He speaks too low for me to hear though. So, I will have to rely on my brothers to tell me later. Only if it was important though, and if it wasn't I don't need to know. After his phone call Carlisle and Bella left for home. I had no idea that Carlisle was putting everything together right then and would inform his family that I was back.

* * *

After the two Cullen left my brothers told me what was going to be happening. Apparently the Volturi wouldn't arrive until the snow stuck to the ground. Right now, the snow wasn't sticking but it would be soon. They were anxious for a fight, but they also wanted to protect me. So, they were both torn in letting me be involved. Though they didn't have a choice as the Volturi was bound to learn about my kind when they saw Renesmee for the first time.

For the next several weeks, Bella, Carlisle, or Rosalie would come to visit me and keep me company during the day. Vladimir and Stefan were there sometimes to, but I would usually send them off when they would get on my nerves. I still wasn't sure if Carlisle remembered me or not, but the remaining members of their family never came by. It made my brothers happy, but I was a little disappointed that I haven't gotten to see _him_ again. I was kept busy throughout the day, and slept at night. Which kind of sucks as sometimes I do want to stay up and spend more time with the three Cullens, and my brothers of course.

The next day Rosalie took me out of the house without my brother's knowledge. We went to Seattle for a day of shopping and relaxing. I don't know why she decided to take me out, but I sure was glad for it. I found Rosalie to be nice and caring, kind of like a big sister. During that day, we learned more about each other, and I found out that her last name was Hale and not Cullen. We grew close in just that one day of shopping for Christmas presents. I never had a friend to go out shopping with, so this was something special to me. Rosalie dropped me back off at home after eating at an Italian restaurant, then went home herself.

When I entered the house with all my purchases, my brothers were right there waiting for me.

"Unde naiba ai fost?" Vladimir asks crossing his arms.

"Shopping for your Christmas presents." I tell them rolling my eyes.

"Don't try to butter us up Aurelia. You were not supposed…" Vladimir says.

"To leave this house." Stefan finishes.

I glared at my brothers at that, and pushed past them to go up to my room. Did they seriously expect me to sit here for weeks with nothing but my imagination to come up with things to do? They know that I don't take orders well, especially if it means that I can't go shopping or anything else that I love to do. I slammed my door behind me and locked it. Even though the lock wouldn't keep my brothers out, they still knew to respect my boundary's, and not to mess with me if they happened to upset me. Which they did when they yelled at me for leaving the house with Rosalie. I was half tempted to throw out their presents, but I couldn't do that to my brothers. They may be annoying and piss me off half the time, but I still loved them.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, and decorated the house for Christmas from there. I stayed up half the night wrapping the presents that I got for my brothers, the Cullens, and the wolf pack Rosalie told me about. Even though I haven't meet any of the remaining Cullens, or the wolf pack, Rosalie told me enough about them to get a feel for them. She said that she had three other coven members, but that they wouldn't be here for Christmas. I felt bad that I hadn't gotten them anything, but Rosalie assured me that they wouldn't mind.

That night I went to bed with the next day on my mind. Tomorrow would be the last day of peace before the Volturi arrived. I wanted to make it a good day for my brothers, and they assured me that they would eat tonight, and deliver my presents to the right people.

The next morning, I woke up late, and went down to the living room to see Carlisle and Rosalie standing around with my brothers.

"Merry Christmas." I say opening my arms out wide.

Vladimir had me in his arms first, and twirled me around before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Crăciun fericit little star."

Stefan has me in his arms next, and twirls me around before placing a kiss on my other cheek.

"Si un an nou fericit." Stefan promises.

"Crăciun fericit şi un fericit anul nou la tine Fratii mei." I say kissing both their cheeks.

Carlisle and Rosalie walk up to me next and Rosalie pulls me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Aurelia." Rosalie whispers placing something around my neck.

"Merry Christmas Rosalie." I reply pulling back.

I look down at the necklace she slipped on me and gasped at the beauty of it. It was a Nudo 18K white and rose gold diamond pendent. It was simple, but still beautiful and noticeable.

"Wow Rose it's beautiful. Thank you." I hug her again and pull away smiling.

"My turn now." Carlisle says tapping Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but stepped aside to let Carlisle hug me.

"Merry Christmas Carlisle."

"Merry Christmas Aurelia. We're glad you're here this year." Carlisle says pulling away.

He hands me a small box and motions for me to go ahead and open it. I unwrap the wrapping paper and pulled out a thick journal with black leather bindings and a golden trim.

"Oh, wow Carlisle, I love it. Thank you." I say leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad, and thank you for the new bag." Carlisle says.

"Alright now it's time for our presents. Or do you want to eat first." Stefan asks holding up some donuts.

My eyes went wide at the sugary goodness presented in front of me. Reaching out to grab them, Stefan quickly pulled away and tutted at me.

"Now, now little star it's not good to be a glutton. So, you may have two for now and the rest you can have tomorrow morning." Vladimir says setting the terms of the donuts.

"Deal?" Stefan asks holding out the box.

"Deal." I say snatching the box out of Stefan hands.

I quickly grab one donut and stuff it down in three bites. I grab a second donut then the box is torn from my hands. I look up at my brothers with a hurt look on my face asking why. Vladimir almost gives in and hands the box back but unfortunately Stefan stops him.

"No Aurelia remember the deal. No more till tomorrow." Stefan says taking the box.

He turns away from me and hands the box to Rosalie.

"Hide these until tomorrow morning." Stefan instructs her.

"Um okay." Rosalie agrees taking the box.

She looks concerned for me, but my brothers told her not to worry. During the box transfer I was busy with my second donut and didn't pay attention to who it went to. Which was a shame because the next moment I looked up from licking my fingers Rosalie and Carlisle were entering the house. I guess I was so engrossed in my donut that I didn't even notice them leave.

"Alright time for our gifts now." Vladimir says leading me to the couch.

I sat down and tucked one leg under me as Rosalie sat beside me. Carlisle stood at the fireplace while Vladimir and Stefan argued over who was going to give their gift first. I laugh at them and shake my head as they do this every year.

"Stefan your first. Vladimir went first last Christmas." I say breaking up their argument.

"Great, then come outside little star." Stefan says pulling me up from the couch.

I followed him outside and everyone followed behind us. When we got outside my eyes went wide at what was sitting in my drive way.

"Oh wow. He's a beauty." I whisper slowly walking up to my gift.

It was a shiny, raven black, GMC Sierra 1500, and he was gorgeous. I loved big trucks like this and my brother got me exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I shriek running up and jumping on Stefan.

He catches me easily and hugs me quickly before pulling back and dropping the keys in my hand.

"Oh man, now I'm going to have to buy you a 100-year supply of donuts just to make up for this gift." Vladimir sighs jokingly.

"No, you won't, but I will definitely take that gift." I tease him.

Vladimir just rolls his eyes and takes me back to the living room. I sit back down on the couch with Rosalie and wait for my next gift.

Vladimir doesn't disappoint when he places a slim box on my lap. I quickly untie the ribbon and set the lid to the side. Inside is a hand painted silk kimono robe, with a cherry blossom design on it.

"Oh, wow it's beautiful." I exclaim lifting it out of the box.

"Better than your truck?" Vladimir asks trying to get me to say yes.

"The truck and the kimono fall in the same category. I love them both. Thank you." I hug my brother tight.

Rosalie picks up the robe from the box and looks it over.

"Alice will love this." Rosalie says feeling the silky quality of it.

"Is Alice one of your siblings that's gone?" I ask looking up at her.

I see the hurt in both their eyes and instantly regret asking them. But Rosalie answers me anyways, then changes the conversation to what I got for her and Carlisle. I talk and laugh with the two of them, feeling a bit closer to them. At some point Carlisle and Rosalie had to leave and get back to their family.

"Carlisle, we should head back." Rosalie says standing up.

"Yes, Merry Christmas Aurelia, Stefan, Vladimir. We will see you tonight." Carlisle says heading for the door.

"See you guys tonight." I say waving to them.

Carlisle and Rosalie leave, and it's just me and my brothers. I hand my brothers their presents then and watch as they light up next to me. I rarely see that since they both lost their mates, and have done everything I can to make them light up occasionally. I loved my brothers and I wanted them to be happy, but I knew they never truly would be. We spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the couch and watching old movies. When it starts to get dark Rosalie shows up to take me to the camp site. I must show up first and set up mine and Renesmee's shelter for the night. So, my brothers are going to meet us later when everyone else arrives.

We arrive at the campsite and meet up with Bella and Carlisle. Edward, Bella's mate would be bringing Renesmee with the others when it got darker. Until then I closed my eyes and pictured a small wood cabin with two bedrooms and a working bathroom. I made both beds large enough for two people with warm blankets on top. There was a small living room with a couch long enough for Jacob, Renesmee's mate to sleep on. I also added a tv in the living room in case I got bored waiting for the others to arrive. Next, I pictured another cabin just like ours for the other wolves in Jacobs pack before I was officially done.

When I opened my eyes back up, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Bella were all staring at me in awe. I may have been spending a lot of time with them. But they haven't gotten to see me use my gift except for once.

"Wow Aurelia, I can't wait to see what you can do tomorrow." Rosalie says examining the cabins.

Bella examined the cabin her daughter would be staying in and came out looking happy.

"Thank you, Aurelia. This is a lot better than a tent." Bella says coming up and hugging me gently.

"Your welcome Bella." I say hugging her back.

The other vampires started showing up group by group then, but luckily Rosalie heard them coming and had me go inside the cabin. I went in, went to my room and pulled out a puzzle to work on for the time being.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Unde naiba ai fost?"

"Merry Christmas little star."

"Si un an nou fericit."

"Merry Christmas and a happy New Years to you my brothers."

"Crăciun fericit şi un fericit anul nou la tine Fratii mei."


	5. Chapter 5

~Recap~

"Thank you, Aurelia. This is a lot better than a tent." Bella says coming up and hugging me gently.

"Your welcome Bella." I say hugging her back.

The other vampires started showing up group by group then, but luckily Rosalie heard them coming and had me go inside the cabin. I went in, went to my room and pulled out a puzzle to work on for the time being.

* * *

About an hour after getting into the puzzle Vladimir comes into my room with a heavy looking coat.

"Come outside little star. Everyone wants to meet you." He says handing me the coat.

"We've told everyone that we have a little sister who is like Renesmee." Stefan says entering the room.

"Okay." I say hopping up from the bed.

Vladimir helps me slip the coat on and I button it up to the top. I didn't mind the cold, but again my brothers are a bit over protective of me.

"Will I get to meet Renesmee?" I ask hopeful.

"Not until this whole thing is over with. It's too big a risk if Aro reads her memories." Stefan says cupping my cheek.

I nod in disappointment and follow my brothers outside. Rosalie came up to me right as I stepped outside and pulled me away from my brothers.

"Come meet my family." Rosalie says heading to a group of people.

I suddenly got a little nervous about meeting her family, but Rosalie just pulled me along patting my hand in reassurance.

"Everyone this is Aurelia, Vladimir and Stefan's little sister." Rosalie says getting their attention.

An older woman with brunet hair walks up with her hand wrapped around Carlisle's arm.

"Aurelia, it's nice to officially meet you. Carlisle has been telling me so much about you. I'm Esme." She says holding my hand in a comforting manner.

"Nice to meet you Esme."

"Is this the girl my Rose has come to see as a sister?" A big guy I recognized asks walking up with his arms open wide.

The next second I'm being swept up in his arms and squeezed gently. It hurt a little, but not to where I couldn't handle it.

"Emmett set her down." Rosalie sighs rolling her eyes.

He sets me down and steps back to take a look at me. I know the second he recognizes me as his eyes go wide and he drops his hands to his sides.

"You're the little firecracker that helped out with the newborns." Emmett said loud enough for my brothers to hear.

They came right over in the next second and stared at me accusingly.

"You know our brother has been going crazy trying to find you." Emmett laughs pulling Rosalie to his side.

"You were the one that destroyed those newborns?" Esme asks pressing her hand to her chest.

"What's this about newborns..."

"And destroying them?"

My brothers ask ganging up on me.

"Oh, come on it's not the first battle I've been in and it won't be the last." I say patting my brother's cheeks.

I meet the rest of Rosalie's family then, and several other vampire covens that came to help. Soon a fire was going and I ran over to sit by the warmth it provided. I ended up making Renesmee's mate Jacob jump when I plopped myself down between him and Benjamin.

"Hello boys, perfect night for s'mores, right?" I ask looking between them.

"I could go for some s'mores." Jacob says shrugging.

Benjamin doesn't answer, but I don't mind as I know he's a vampire and doesn't eat. So, my question wasn't really reflected to him. I closed my eyes though and had all the makings for s'mores in front of us in the next second. I felt Jacob jump beside me again and opened my eyes to grin up at him.

"That's what I'm talking about. A little pre-battle bonfire, s'mores. Telling war stories." He says as I start making myself a s'more.

"Or just standing there like frickin' statues." He says shaking his head.

Suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to us by the fire.

"Name any American battle. I was there." He says proudly.

"Little Bighorn." Jacob supplies.

"I came this close to biting Custer. But the Indians got him first." Garrett says disappointed.

Kate spins in next and sits on Garrett's lap with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." She says.

Other vampires began to join us and soon everyone was standing or sitting by the fire. I was between my brothers now with my stomach full and feeling warm. My head was rested on Vladimir's shoulder, and I was fighting hard to keep my eyes open.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." A member of the Irish Coven says.

"You lost the Eleven Years' War." Garrett points out.

"Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion." He says.

"Try the Battle of the Argonne Forest, they had a little help with that one." I say yawning.

"Time for bed little star." Stefan whispers moving to pick me up.

"No just a few minutes longer. Tell your story now." I say waving his hands away.

Stefan sighs and sits back down as everyone around watches with wonder, and other expressions on their faces.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir begins telling the story I've heard a million times before bed.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan says.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir says looking over at Stefan.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles. I know if they didn't we wouldn't have found little star here." Stefan says smoothing back my hair as I started to drift off to sleep.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Vladimir says softly realizing that I had fallen asleep.

Stefan goes to move me, but Rosalie stops him, asking if she could put me to bed instead. My brothers look at each other for a second before allowing Rosalie to pick me up. She takes me to the cabin and changes me into my pajamas so I'll be more comfortable. I wake up a little when she's pulling the covers over me and grab her hand.

"Thank you, my sister." I whisper before falling back asleep.

I miss her smiling down gently at me, and looking like she could cry if she was able to.

"Goodnight little star." Rosalie whispers leaning down and lightly kissing my forehead.

I slept heavy that night and dreamed about seeing him tomorrow.

Rosalie walks out of the cabin and back over to stand beside Emmett. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. They didn't know what would happen tomorrow, and just wanted to be close together. Everyone else was sitting around the fire talking and just passing the time away.

"Hey Vladimir, Stefan." Edward says walking up with Carlisle.

"Edward." Stefan says.

"I have a question about Aurelia, your sister." Edward says looking right at them.

"Ask. All of you ask now, before we decide to keep quiet." Vladimir says looking around at all the covens.

"Are either one of you her birth father?" Carlisle asks first.

"No, we found her during our travels. She was born in the south and stubborn thing refused to leave for the first seven years." Vladimir says recalling Aurelia's first years.

"Did you give her the name Aurelia?" Rosalie asks curious.

"Her mother did. Wrote it in blood before dying." Stefan says.

The covens that weren't interested at first, were now, and they had their own questions for the ex-rulers.

"How could you take care of a child that bleeds if you drink human blood?" Esme asks concerned for the girl sleeping in the cabin.

"We choose not to answer that. Just know that she has not been harmed in any way by us." Vladimir says

He did not want the vegetarians to know that they had to drink blood every night to survive the day with their little star. Everyone was silent for a while, all thinking in their own ways of what they meant by that.

"I have a question. How the hell did she make the stuff for s'mores just pop up out of nowhere?" Jacob asks yawning.

He was about to go to bed with his pack, but he's been wanting that question answered ever since she made the s'mores appear.

"She has a gift." Vladimir says.

"To make anything she can imagine or picture into reality." Stefan finishes.

"I was wondering why I couldn't place her gift. I've never sensed anything like it." Eleazar says stepping forward.

"Yes, her gift is unique." Vladimir agrees.

"We can't let Aro discover it." Stefan says.

"Then why don't you just keep her away tomorrow?" Kate asks looking between the two Romanians.

"She is stronger than us." Vladimir reluctantly admits.

"Her mind can't be changed once it's made up. And she wants to be there tomorrow to help protect your family for some insane reason." Stefan says annoyed with his little sister.

Edward look over at the two men, and wonder how a half vampire could be stronger than the two Romanians. Edward didn't witness the main battle of the newborns, but the others did and they were remembering it.

"She did that?" Edward asks looking around at his family.

"Did what?" Vladimir asks suspicious.

Rosalie stepped forward and told them all about how Aurelia helped battle the newborns about two years ago. Emmett helped by describing the way the newborns were either torn apart and set aflame, or how she would turn the vampires to glass and shatter them. Everyone then could see why Vladimir said that she was stronger than them. Esme and the other women had been worried about letting the young woman join them. But after hearing what she could do. They were not worried anymore about her, but still worried about little Renesmee.

The wolf pack went to bed after that, and everyone else continued to talk till day break. When morning came, Stefan asked Rosalie to bring the donuts while Vladimir went to wake Aurelia up. Stefan had to explain about the donuts, and was done by the time Rosalie came back.

* * *

Hello dear readers!

I hope you all are liking the story so far, please feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think. I've written several chapters to this story and will continue to post a chapter a day. Until I run out of chapters and then it will take a minute to post the others! Thank you very much!

scmax


	6. Chapter 6

The wolf pack went to bed after that, and everyone else continued to talk till day break. When morning came, Stefan asked Rosalie to bring the donuts while Vladimir went to wake Aurelia up. Stefan had to explain about the donuts, and was done by the time Rosalie came back.

* * *

"Aurelia, little star, wake up." Vladimir whispers in my ear.

I'm already half awake and raise my hand to try pushing him away, but am meet with empty air each time I try to hit him.

"Aurelia Eleanora. Wake up right now or you don't get any donuts." Vladimir threatens.

At the mention of donuts, I'm wide awake and out of my bed. I shove Vladimir out without a word then proceed with getting dressed in some black jeans tucked in black winter boots. A green, V-neck sweater that goes down past my hips, and a black leather jacket to keep me warm. I brush out my semi-straight black hair, then place a green winter cap over till it covers my ears.

I left the cabin after putting on my necklace from Rosalie and made a beeline straight for the donuts. They were snatched away right as I went to grab them, and I looked up at Emmett in shock. I was expecting it to be one of my brothers, but the big bear of a vampire surprised me.

"What are you doing?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Seeing what you can do to get these donuts back." Emmett says holding the box in the air.

"Um."

I look over to my brothers, and they both nod telling me to go ahead. I look over to Rosalie next, as she's Emmett's mate and might not want me to show him. But she nods her head and gives me an encouraging smile.

"Alright." I say getting ready to think of something that won't actually hurt him.

I closed my eyes and imagined Emmett setting the box on the ground unharmed. I made it happen then pictured his arms stuck to his sides, and his whole body paralyzed. When I opened my eyes, Emmett's eyes were wide and he was struggling to move his whole body. I just bent down, picked up my donuts and sat down on a log from last night.

"I can't move." Emmett says almost falling face forward.

I shrugged at him not wanting to do anything about it and indulged in my donuts. After a few minutes, I could feel everyone's eyes on me including Emmett.

"Fine." I sigh closing my eyes again.

I pictured him moving again, and being just as he was before he took my donuts.

"Wow that is some gift." Emmett says laughing.

I nod agreeing with him and continue to scarf down my donuts. As I get down to the last one, everyone is getting ready to head for the clearing.

"Come on little star." Vladimir says.

"It's time to go." Stefan says taking my hand.

I put the box in the little cabin then followed my brothers and the others to the clearing. Every couple and coven stood apart from each other, but still together in one group. I stayed in the very back with my brothers and just let my mind go wild. I didn't want to become bored cause then I couldn't stop myself from creating weird and crazy things. My brothers tense up after a few minutes signaling that the Volturi and their army was getting closer.

Suddenly Aro and his army become visible and it's clear that they outnumber our side. As Aro and his army gets closer, the wolf packs come out of the woods and join us. One of the wolves comes to stand by me and I appreciate her warmth. Aro and his army stop when their close enough and spread out in a line. Carlisle steps forward a bit to explain the situation.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro says stepping forward.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle says.

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius hisses at Carlisle.

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle says motioning back at Renesmee.

"Artifice!" Caius yells not believing.

Aro says something that I can't catch, but Edward moves forward and walks up to him. As Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes it and uses his gift to read his thoughts. He realizes then that Renesmee is not an immortal child, but a hybrid.

He says something to Edward, who looks back at his family. Bella takes Renesmee's hand then they walk toward Aro with Jacob and Emmett joining them.

Aro says something to Bella then shrieks with laughter pointing a finger at Renesmee. I tense up at that but my brothers grab my arm and push me behind them. I can't see anything that's happening now, and I can barely hear them either. Ugh stupid brothers blocking my view of what was going on. By the time I'm finally able to get around my brothers and the wolf, a female is set on fire and Kate and Tanya scream taking off toward Aro. Before anyone can tell me, I paralyze them both and Edward tells Zafrina to blind them.

"Give me back my sight." Tanya says looking around.

"Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die." Edward says to her.

The girls stop struggling after that and Edward looks over to me and Zafrina. Zafrina gives them back their sight, and I give them back their body. Edward moves to go back to his family when he's suddenly dropping on the ground groaning. Bella pushes her shield out to him and he slowly gets up and walks over to her. Jane looks at different covens then trying to make them feel pain, but it's not working.

Alec steps forward then after Jane realizes that her powers are useless against Bella. Alec tries to use his deadly vapor but Aro puts out his hand stopping him.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle says.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?" Aro asks.

He turns to his witnesses and continues with his little speech.

"For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

I gasped at that almost moving forward to attack. Stefan grabbed me by the arms though and tugged me to his side. I was squished in-between my brothers, unable to move. Just then three figures emerge from the trees.

"HA!" Aro shouts in glee.

"Alice." Edward breathes.

"Alice!" Aro exclaims in excitement.

As the three vampires walk up to Aro and his army, four of Aro's guards stop them. My eyes are focused only on the vampire with honey blonde hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, with pale, marble-like skin all vampires had. I ended up missing almost all of their conversation, as I was transfixed by him. I wasn't brought out of my trance, until Vladimir tensed up beside me, and Stefan hissed something inaudible.

"Aro wants to meet you as well. Be careful little star." Vladimir says nudging me forward.

I look at my brothers worried, but they just motion for me to hurry up. The wolf I was with walks up beside me, and I take a deep breath to prepare myself. I walk with the wolf through our small group and Rosalie and Emmett join me on my other side. Rosalie takes my hand and squeezes it lightly. She can tell that I'm nervous, as my hands are shaking a little.

We get up to them, and I can feel his eyes on me and a calm come over me.

"You are a hybrid as well are you not?" Aro asks stepping toward me.

I nod unable to find my voice at the moment. It's not that's I'm shy or scared of Aro. I just can't get my voice to work out properly.

"I have heard from him, now I would like to hear from you." Aro says reaching out a hand.

I took a minute to look at his hand before slowly reaching forward and touching him. He clasped my hand in both of his and rubbed as he closed his eyes and went through my memories. I knew what he would see, as I imagined him seeing some fake memories. He pulled away as suddenly as he grabbed my hand and looked at me curiously.

"You lived with humans undetected for years." Aro says astonished.

"Yes sir." I whisper.

Aro laughs at that and smiles down brightly at me. It kind of gives me the creeps and I want to back away, but that would be showing that he scared me. And I was not going to give him that kind of power over me.

"These children are much like us." Marcus says looking between Nahuel, me and Renesmee.

Rosalie takes my hand and we walk back to the group with the others. I stay with Rosalie and Emmett when we get back and watch as Aro turns to his witnesses and informs them that there will not be a fight today. Some of the Volturi look disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen and quickly leave. Aro is the last one to leave as he looks back at Alice, Bella, and Me.

"Such a prize." Aro says loud enough for us to hear.

He turns and leaves then, and we wait till all the Volturi are truly gone before moving.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir says walking to us.

"Not today." Carlisle says hugging Esme.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan says.

"Brothers calm down please. It's a good thing there was no fight today." I say touching both their cheeks.

* * *

Hello dear readers!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would like to thank animexchick for their review! I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be posted soon!


	7. Chapter 7

~Recap~

He turns and leaves then, and we wait till all the Volturi are truly gone before moving.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir says walking to us.

"Not today." Carlisle says hugging Esme.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone. But they will never forgive what happened here." Stefan says.

"Brothers calm down please. It's a good thing there was no fight today." I say touching both their cheeks.

* * *

Everyone ignores us and does not listen to my brothers as they are too busy rejoicing in the fact that they did not have to fight the Volturi. Vladimir and Stefan still look upset over it, but they would calm down eventually.

"Little star we are going home. I assume that you want to stay here with your new friends?" Stefan sighs looking down at me.

"Yes brother. But I will visit you two every year." I promise them.

They both look away from me a little sad, then turn back with small smiles on their faces.

"Avea grijă little star." Vladimir says hugging me lightly.

"Imi va fi dor tu fratele meu." I hug him back and kiss his cheek.

Stefan took Vladimir's spot next and swept me up into a tight hug.

"Nu-i lasa sa te intimida little star. Amintiţi-vă sunt mai puternică decât orice vampir acolo." Stefan whispers kissing my cheek.

"Va Amintiţi-vă că fratele meu. Voi doi aveţi grijă de voi înşivă." I say kissing his cheek.

My brothers leave for home and I watch them until I can't see them no more. A few tears escape my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away when someone places their hand on my shoulder. When I turn around Rosalie is standing there, but everyone else is gone including him.

Rosalie pulls me into her arms then and I cry into her shoulder. I pull away from her after a couple of minutes, and wipe my eyes the best that I can.

"Are you okay now Aurelia?" Rosalie asks tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we're all here." I say smiling up at her.

"I am too little star. Now what do you say we go to my house, and celebrate?" Rosalie asks wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"First, I must check on my house, and get something to eat. Then I'll be right over." I tell her.

Rosalie looks at me a little unsure, but she agrees in the end and walks me home. I walk into my living room to see everything exactly where I left it. I pick up a few stray clothes then go into the kitchen and fix myself a ham sandwich. After I get done eating I clean up my mess, then just walk around my house to pass a little time. I want to give Rosalie's family a chance to celebrate together, before joining in with them.

A knock sounded at my door while I was walking upstairs, so I had to turn around and go back down to get the door. When I opened the door, it was Esme standing there by herself.

"Esme, come in." I say shocked at first.

She walks into my house and I close the door behind her.

"Hello dear, Rosalie and Carlisle were wondering if you were going to come over or disappear on us again." Esme says gently.

"I'm sorry about last time Esme. I didn't mean to cause any one any distress." I say looking away ashamed.

"Oh no dear, everyone was okay. Well except for Jasper, but I'm sure you know why." Esme says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't felt whole since I first left." I admit grabbing my coat.

"Well your back where you belong my dear. Now come home dear."

Esme helps me into my leather jacket and we leave the house together. On the way to her house, we talk and get to know each other better.

"How old are you dear?" Esme asks.

"151 years." I tell her proudly.

"Have you been with your brothers all that time?"

"No, I have traveled without them. That was the only way I could have fun and join in on the battles during World War I and II. My brothers are a bit protective of me." I explain.

"Well that is understandable dear. Especially since they didn't want you to be discovered." Esme says gently wrapping her arm around mine.

"Yeah I know. But now it's safe for me to connect with people, and travel all over the globe." I sigh not really feeling like doing that though.

"Is that what you really want to do?" Esme asks with a knowing smile on her face.

"No," I sigh,

"I don't really know what I want to do. A piece of myself is missing, and I won't feel like I belong till I get it back." I explain to her.

Esme stops walking at that and turns to face me. She her cups my cheeks and looks me square in the eyes. She looks very serious, but there is also compassion and love in her eyes.

"I can tell you right now that you belong here. With us." Esme says meaning every word.

I get a little choked up at that and turned away trying not to cry. Esme pulls me into her arms and smooths down my hair just holding me. I feel a mother's love coming from her, and almost break down as I have never felt that before.

"Do you not want that Aurelia?" Esme asks holding me tight.

"No, no I do want that. I want that very much." I sniffle pulling away a little.

"I'm glad dear, and I know my son will be glad to." Esme says wiping my tears away.

I blush a little at that, and Esme looks surprised before she chuckles wrapping her arm around mine again. We continue walking to her house at a normal pace and are meet at the backyard by all the other Cullens and the three Hales.

"Oh, you didn't run away, thank you." Rosalie says rushing up to pull me into a tight hug.

"I promised I wouldn't." I whisper hugging her back.

Rosalie lets me go then and backs away as Carlisle steps up to me.

"I'm glad you're still here dear." Carlisle says hugging me gently.

"Me to." I agree hugging him back.

"Come meet the members of our family you haven't met yet." Esme says linking arms with me again.

She leads me over to Bella, Edward and Renesmee first.

"Edward, Renesmee this is Aurelia. The Romanians little sister." Esme introduces me.

"Hello Edward." I say shaking his hand.

"Hello Aurelia. You know you have some unique thoughts after you eat donuts." Edward says smirking at me.

I blush a little at that and Bella elbows him in the side. Edward groans a little and looks over at her. She motions to me, and he turns to see the confused and embarrassed look on my face.

"Edward can read minds." Bella explains.

"Oh okay. Well that's fine, everyone gets to see my imaginations anyways." I say shrugging.

"What do you mean by that?" Renesmee asks curious.

I kneel on one of my knees so that I'm at her level and can talk to her without having to look down at her.

"Answer me this Renesmee. What have you always wanted in your backyard?" I ask.

I give her some time to think about it and she came up with a cute idea. Once I had an image of what she wanted, I looked around for a spot to put it. I found an open spot that it would look cute at and closed my eyes. I made the picture clearer in my mind, then made it into reality. When I opened my eyes a statue of a cute little bunny family was just standing and some were playing with each other.

"It's so cute." Renesmee gushes eyes wide.

"Wow, that is neat." One of the guys I haven't met yet voices.

"Thank you." I say giving a light smile.

I turn back to Renesmee and smile at her before standing back up. Esme takes me over to the three vampires that were away during all that time. Rosalie had told me that they were searching for another hybrid like Renesmee.

"Aurelia this is Alice, Zachariah, and Jasper." Esme introduces.

Alice steps up to me first and just stares at me for a minute. She looks like she's thinking something over, and tilts her head to the side with a question on her mind.

"You were the girl that helped out with the newborns?" Alice asks wanting it confirmed.

"Yes, I had just moved to Forks that day." I tell her.

I began to feel a little nervous as Alice looks me up and down with a serious look on her face. That same calm feeling came over me again, and I happily embraced it.

"Alice stop teasing her." Zachariah chuckles wrapping his arm around her waist.

Alice smiles over at him, then turns back to me and surprisingly pulls me into a light hug.

"Welcome to the family little sister." Alice whispers so only I would hear.

I'm sure Edward caught it, cause when we pulled away from each other I could see him smiling. I thought 'Shut up' to him and turned to Zachariah.

"Hey firecracker, you sticking around this time?" Zachariah asks gently pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah, I believe so." I nod trying not to glance over at Jasper.

Zachariah had no problem looking over at him though, and calling attention to us both.

"You hear that bro she's staying this time." Zachariah says slapping him on the back.

Jasper turned to glare at Zachariah, and I turned away from them to keep from blushing. Edward started laughing at the three of us, so I decided that he needed a little payback. I quickly imagined Bella lightly hitting the back of his head and made it happen. Bella and Edward both looked shocked at what happened, and this time it was me cracking up laughing. Rosalie was the one who figured out what happened first, and joined me in laughing.

* * *

Translations

"Take care little star.": "Avea grijă little star."

"I will miss you my brother.": "Imi va fi dor tu fratele meu."

"Don't let them bully you little star. Remember you are stronger than any vampire out there.": "Nu-i lasa sa te intimida little star. Amintiţi-vă sunt mai puternică decât orice vampir acolo."

"I will remember that my brother. You two take care of yourselves.": "Va Amintiţi-vă că fratele meu. Voi doi aveţi grijă de voi înşivă."

* * *

Hello Dear Readers!

Well I hoped that you all like the chapter and more is going to happen in the next chapter. I wanted to make their meeting seem natural and I believe that I did pretty well with that. Hopefully I won't go to fast with their relationship, but also not to slow either. I don't want to bore anyone with too much down time between the drama and action. Well I hope everyone has a good read and a good day!

scmax


	8. Chapter 8

~Recap~

Jasper turned to glare at Zachariah, and I turned away from them to keep from blushing. Edward started laughing at the three of us, so I decided that he needed a little payback. I quickly imagined Bella lightly hitting the back of his head and made it happen. Bella and Edward both looked shocked at what happened, and this time it was me cracking up laughing. Rosalie was the one who figured out what happened first, and joined me in laughing.

* * *

"What just happened?" Bella asks looking at her hand like it was possessed.

"Sorry Bella. But you were closest to him." I apologize to her.

Bella looked over at me, then to her hand and Edward when she realized what happened.

"Hold on your gift worked on Bella?" Edward asks.

"I guess so. Why was it not supposed to work?" I ask looking around at everyone.

Nobody said a word as they were all unsure. So far, no mental or physical gift has worked on Bella except for Alice's visions and Jasper gift.

"I think I might be able to explain." Eleazar says walking forward.

We all look at him as he looks between Bella and me.

"Bella is a shield against attacks. Her gift is defensive. Aurelia her gift is not an attack, but more like imaging someone doing something out of their own free will." Eleazar explains.

"Is there a limit to your gift?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, if I can't imagine it, I can't create it." I say looking right up at him.

Jasper didn't say anything to that and we just stared into each other's eyes. I've been dreaming about him since coming back to Forks and now he is right in front of me, in arms reach. Alice started having a vision, breaking us out of our trance. Everyone stared at her worried that the Volturi were coming back. I was worried that my brothers were going to come back to take me home. When I looked over to Edward though, he had a knowing smile on his face. Alice comes out of her vision just as quickly as it happened.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asks from her side.

"Nothing bad, just a party tomorrow. And I'm going to need you, you and you." Alice says grabbing me, Rosalie, and Bella.

"The rest of you go buy something nice to wear. Jacob, you and your friends are invited so wear something nice." Alice orders.

She pulls me and Bella away with Rosalie willingly following behind. When we get inside, Alice pulls us directly upstairs to hers and Zachariah's room. Bella moves to sit on the bed, Rosalie and Alice choose to stand, so I join Bella on the bed.

"A party Alice. Why?" Bella inquires.

"Bella, do we really need a reason to have a party?" Alice asks crossing the room to stand by us.

"I would think so." Bella says unsure.

"Hmm." Alice says thinking it over.

She walks away from us and starts pacing around the room. We watch her while she thinks and soon Alice has an idea of what the party would be for.

"How about this for a reason to have a party? We all survived and to fight another day." Alice says looking between the three of us.

"I like that Idea." I say already thinking of ways to decorate the house.

"That's a good reason for a party." Bella admits.

"Alright how are we going to do this Alice? You're the mastermind." Rosalie says.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave all the decorating to Aurelia." Alice states looking over to me to make sure it was okay.

"Perfect, I already have some ideas." I reply getting excited.

"I know you're going to make the house and outside look great. Okay now Bella, you oversee getting the food. Rosalie me and you are going to go shopping for Bella and Renesmee. I can tell you know fashion Aurelia, so your free to pick out your outfit." Alice says examining my current outfit.

"When are we having the party Alice?" Rosalie asks for all of us.

"Tomorrow. So, Bella you have all night to get the food, and Aurelia you can come over tomorrow after you wake up." Alice states.

"Sounds good to me, now if you'll excuse me ladies. I need to go find an outfit for tomorrow." I say getting up from the bed.

"You can wear something of mine." Alice says going to her closet.

"I don't think your clothes will fit Alice. She's shorter than you." Bella points out.

"Well thanks Bells." I laugh nudging her.

Bella looks away a little guilty at that and Alice and I tease her. Once we have our fun with Bella, I go over to Alice's closet and walk inside to look at all of her outfits.

"Wow Alice your closet just might be as big as mine." I exclaim walking back out.

"No way anyone's closet is as big as hers." Rosalie laughs not believing me.

"Well one of these days you ladies will just have to come over and see it for yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me I really do need to get home. Goodnight ladies I will see you tomorrow."

I slip out of the room and make my way downstairs. Once I get downstairs Esme, and Carmen stop me.

"Are you leaving Hun?" Carmen asks hearing me come down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am. I have my duties for the party tomorrow. I just need to go home and take care of my pet." I explain.

"Do you have anyone to walk you home dear?" Esme asks walking up to me.

"No ma'am, but I'll be fine walking home. It's still light out." I answer motioning to the sun just barely going down.

"Nonsense dear, let me find someone to walk you home." Esme says linking her arm with mine.

I'm sure she did that so I wouldn't just walk home by myself. I appreciate their kindness, but I've been taking care of myself for a long time now. But then again, I'm not used to being welcomed into a large family. And don't really know what to expect. I guess this is just something that I will have to get used to. I follow Esme outside, where a couple of the guys were. Apparently, the packs went home to find something to wear for tomorrow, and the other women went shopping. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle went hunting, and Zachariah and Emmett stayed behind with Renesmee. I was a little disappointed that Jasper went to hunt, but I will still get to see him tomorrow. That thought made me just a little happier, as we walked over to the guys.

"Emmett will you walk Aurelia home? I don't want her walking through the woods alone." Esme says patting my hand.

"Of course. Can't have anything happen to our little firecracker." Emmett laughs good naturedly.

"Jasper wouldn't like that." Zachariah says winking at me.

"Alright enough with the teasing guys. Emmett it's getting late." Esme says before going back inside.

"Come on little firecracker. Show me where you live." Emmett says heading off in the wrong direction.

"Um Emmett where are you going?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Didn't you come this way with Esme?" Emmett asks pointing off in the direction he was about to go.

"Nope, this way." I say heading off into the trees.

Emmett caught up to me in two steps and proceeded to walk me to my house. We were both silent for the first couple of minutes. It wasn't tense or awkward, just a comfortable silence you feel with family or friends. About ten minutes into our walk, Emmett breaks the silence and asks something that he's been wanting to know.

"Hey shorty, why did you run off that day?" Emmett asks turning around to walk backwards.

I wasn't expecting that question just yet, but I knew I would have to answer sooner or later. I might as well answer now.

"Honestly I was scared. I wasn't sure what would happen once you and your family found out that I wasn't like you all. Plus, the Volturi was coming and my brothers warned me to stay far away from them." I explain as best as I can.

Emmett was silent after I told him making me worry that my reason was stupid. I was not prepared for what he said next.

"Jasper almost went after you." Emmett reveals.

I stopped walking at that and stare up at Emmett shocked. That surprised me, jasper almost came after me. But what stopped him?

"What stopped him?" I wonder to myself.

Emmett shrugs beside me and we continue to walk in silence. I can tell that we're close to my house, and it's a good thing to as it's getting darker. After a few more minutes of walking Emmett slings me over his shoulder and takes off. He sets me down a second later and I'm standing on my porch.

"Getting impatient?" I ask patting my hair down.

"Nope mountain lion was about to attack. Jasper would kill me if anything happened to you." Emmett says looking back where we came from.

I heard the loud cry of a mountain lion then, and saw Emmett smirking. I look over at Emmett wondering what he was hearing or seeing out there. My night vision was not very good, so I tended to always bring a flashlight with me if I was out after dark. I didn't have one on me now though, as I wasn't expecting to stay at the Cullen's place for so long.

"Well that mountain lion won't be able to attack anyone now." Emmett says after he catches me looking at him confused.

It took my mind a second to realize that he was talking about Jasper. I did not expect that to happen, but I do appreciate the gesture. I said goodnight to Emmett and went inside to a dark and cold house. I shut and locked the door behind me. Then started turning on lights so it wouldn't feel lonely in here anymore. I turned on the tv next to get some noise going and went up to my room to get my sketch book. I wanted to sketch the decorations for the party. That a way in the morning I would be able to just look at my sketches and decide where everything should go.

I put up a few decorations inside the house before going to sleep for the night. Not knowing that Jasper sat on my roof throughout the night keeping watch over me. I did dream about him again, except this time I could actually see him and not just feel his presence. What's weird is that I also dreamed about the party, and I was putting up the decorations by hand. Nobody but Jasper was there and he would lift me instead of having to use a ladder. I woke up after that dream and just laid there keeping the dream on replay. I would have to try my hardest to forget about the dream before going around Edward. God that would be embarrassing if he heard me thinking about that.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers and writers!

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will not be disappointed. I promise that there will be more Jasper in the next chapter and it will be posted here in a couple of days. Well reviews are appreciated and welcomed and I wish you all a good day!

scmax

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you continue to be entertained by the story!

animexchick

Demona Evernight


	9. Chapter 9

~Recap~

I put up a few decorations inside the house before going to sleep for the night. Not knowing that Jasper sat on my roof throughout the night keeping watch over me. I did dream about him again, except this time I could actually see him and not just feel his presence. What's weird is that I also dreamed about the party, and I was putting up the decorations by hand. Nobody but Jasper was there and he would lift me instead of having to use a ladder. I woke up after that dream and just laid there keeping the dream on replay. I would have to try my hardest to forget about the dream before going around Edward. God that would be embarrassing if he heard me thinking about that.

* * *

Looking at the time, I hoped up out of bed and ran a quick shower. Afterwards I just slipped on my bathrobe and went downstairs for a poptart. I just wanted something quick to eat, before getting dressed and going over to the Cullen's house. As soon as I got dressed, I grabbed my sketch book and was out the door. I ran out of my house so fast that I almost ran into a rock-solid chest.

"Oops sorry." I say laughing at myself.

"Slow down little firecracker. You will end up hurting yourself." Zachariah chuckles steadying me.

"Thanks. Did Esme send you?" I ask curious to why he was here.

"Nope Jasper did. Thinks there's too many wild animals in these woods." Zachariah says rolling his eyes.

"Well then let's get to the house so I can get the decorations up." I hop off my porch and start making my way down my drive to the garage.

"It's faster walking." Zachariah says following behind me.

"I know but I haven't gotten to drive my tuck since my brother got it for me." I reply before heading into the garage.

I had to pull myself up and jump into the seat just to get in the truck, but I didn't mind. I love big trucks and how they feel. As soon as I got the truck backed out of the garage Zachariah hoped in. I backed out of my drive, turned the truck around and made my way to the Cullen's. I took the long route so that I could park out front and not in the trees by their backyard. Once I pulled up in front of the house all of the guys came outside. Zachariah got out first as I gathered my purse and sketch book. The door opened then just as I was reaching to open it. Emmett was standing there with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hello Emmett. No, you may not drive my new baby. I haven't gotten him broken in yet." I say putting the keys in my pocket.

"How do you know that's what he was thinking?" Edward asks walking around the back with Jasper.

"He's a man, this is a brand-new truck. Put two and two together along with his goofy grin." I explain letting them figure the rest out.

"Goofy grin?" Emmett asks faking being offended.

"Yes, now back away so I can get out." I order shooing him away from the door.

I go to grab the door handle and hop down when Jasper steps up and helps me down like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I say looking up at him.

He gives me a gentle smile and steps back so that I may shut and lock my truck up. I try to keep my dream out of my thoughts as we make our way inside. Once inside I was ambushed by Rosalie and Alice, and dragged into the living room.

"Tell me you didn't stay up all night doing this." Alice demands motioning to all the decorations already put up.

"What in the world? I only did the sketches last night then went to bed." I explain holding up my sketch book.

Rosalie snatches the book from me and starts going through it. She looks between the sketches and the decorations already put up around the house.

"You had to have stayed up late to do this." Rosalie says turning to look at me.

"Nope, I swear I went to bed last night." I answer holding up my hand like I was swearing on a bible.

Rosalie looked like she didn't believe me, and neither did Alice. But I don't know what to tell them to ensure them that I did not stay up last night. Walking past the girls, I study all the decorations in every room. My dream starts coming back to me then and I forget about Edward as I let it play in my mind. The decorations from my dreams and the sketch book, were put up exactly where I put them in my dream.

"Aurelia you're here. Did you get enough sleep last night dear?" Esme asks hugging me hello.

"Yes ma'am. Though Rose and Alice don't believe me." I mock whisper nodding back at them.

"We know you stayed up little star. The decorations were popping up all throughout the night." Rosalie states crossing her arms.

Hmm, maybe my dream caused this. It's happened before, so it's not so farfetched. I just don't know if I want everyone to know about it. As I was trying to make that decision, Edward decided to take it out of my hands.

"She dreamed of putting up decorations last night." Edward announces.

Thank god, he left out the part with Jasper. Though he is smiling like he's planning on using that against me.

"Does your dreams turn into reality?" Esme asks a little worried.

"They used to when I was younger, but I learned to control that. Now it only happens if I have a vivid dream, or a really bad nightmare." I say shuddering.

One of my nightmares I had when I was younger popped up in my mind. Every time I think about it, it just makes me shudder in horror. Hell, anyone else would if they woke up covered in snakes and spiders. Man, I screamed so loud I woke up my whole town and we had to leave right away.

"You're kidding me. That really happened?" Edward asks confusing everyone.

"What really happened?" Rosalie asks looking at him suspicious.

"Ask Aurelia. It was her dream." Edward claims pointing at me.

Everyone turned to look at me waiting to hear the dream he was talking about. Well the nightmare that he was talking about. I will never tell about the dream I had last night, and neither will Edward if I have anything to say about it. But I guess I can tell them about this nightmare. I just have to prepare myself.

I sighed and shook out my arms and popped my neck before facing everyone; ready to tell them my nightmare.

"Alright the dream Edward is talking about was actually a really bad nightmare. Where I woke up and it was a reality instead of just a dream. And that's all I'm saying about that." I say trying not to picture those things crawling over me again.

"Oh, come on what happened Aurelia?" Emmett asks nudging me.

I sigh and glare up at him, cursing him in my mind. I didn't mind telling them, I just didn't want to have that nightmare again.

"I woke up covered in snakes and spiders. And if you even think about laughing I will glue your hands to your side for the whole day." I warn Emmett seeing the look on his face.

"Oh, you poor girl." Esme says rubbing my shoulders in comfort.

"Had you already matured when this happened or where you still growing like Renesmee?" Carlisle asks just as Bella and Renesmee walk into the room.

"I was just a little smaller than Renesmee is now." I explain smiling down at her.

"What are we talking about?" Bella asks looking around.

"A nightmare that still freaks Aurelia out." Edward says smirking.

I don't even have to imagine Bella hitting him upside the head, she just does it on her own free will.

"Thank you, Bella!" I exclaim laughing at Edward.

"Alright, well since the decorations are already put up. What do you need me to do?" I ask turning to Alice.

"Nothing, everything is done already. We're just waiting for the packs to get here and the party's starting." Alice says clapping her hands.

"They're on their way." Zachariah says sniffing the air.

He twitched his nose then buried his head in Alice's neck making her giggle quietly.

"Good, took those wolves long enough. Come on Aurelia your hair needs to be fixed really quick." Rosalie says linking arms with me.

She took me upstairs to her room and straight to the bathroom. I sat down on the stool she pointed to while she redid my hair.

I thank her when she gets done and we go back downstairs to music on and the house now full. The Denali clan had arrived and so had both packs. The party was started and most of them already had food on their plates. My stomach growled quietly at that, but Rosalie heard it and grinned at me.

"Shut up." I blushed bumping her hip.

Rosalie laughed then and shook her head. I couldn't help but smile and laugh to as we made our way to the food.

"Did you not eat this morning?" Rose asks as I fill a plate up.

"Yeah I ate a poptart. I wanted to see what kind of food Bella got and try that." I explain piling on some more.

Once my plate was full, Rosalie and I joined Bella over at one of the picnic tables set out.

"Hungry Aurelia?" Emmett asks walking up.

I make a face at him, as it's rude to talk with your mouth full, and turn back to continue eating. Renesmee skips up to the table then with Edward following behind. She goes to sit right beside me and Edward put a plate down in front of her.

"Hi Renesmee, did you sleep well last night?" I ask smiling down at her.

Renesmee nodded in excitement and reached her hand up to my cheek. I leaned down a little so that she wouldn't have to stretch and closed my eyes. Images of Edward and Bella dancing together and with her flew through my mind. Then it was Bella lying beside her reading one of my favorite stories. Then her dreams started flowing through my mind. I caught one in particular and hung onto it, even after she pulled her hand away. I wink at Renesmee after that and close my eyes again to bring a certain part of her dream into reality. But with my own little spin on it. I make sure to throw up a mental block around the image until I can get it as vivid as I can. I don't want Edward to know what I'm about to make for his daughter. I keep my eyes closed, cup my hands and concentrate. Once I can feel the creatures in my cupped hands, I open my eyes to see everyone surrounding the table.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"What did you just make?" Alice asks looking down at my hands.

"Something that Renesmee dreamed of last night, and before anyone objects. I took some precautions and made sure that they will never grow. And that they are as tame as a puppy." I announce looking at everyone.

I look over to Bella last and ask her permission, before I even think about opening my hands.

"Is it something your brothers would give you?" Bella asks me looking down at my hands.

"Ha Bella you don't want to compare what my brothers would approve of with what you and Edward will approve of." I laugh just remembering one of the gifts they got me.

"What did your brothers get you?" Jasper asks walking around till he could sit down beside Renesmee.

"Well for a long while I was fascinated by leopards. So, my brothers got me one for my birthday." I explain.

"Yeah okay bad comparison. Well it's not anything like that, is it?" Bella ask about to give in.

"Oh no, they haven't even bitten or burned me. Should be totally safe, and hey you guys are vampires. I am positive that you can handle these little guys. Renesmee could handle them just fine to." I say winking at her.

"Okay you've made me curious. Open your hands please." Alice says leaning over the table.

* * *

Hello Dear readers!

Well here it is the new chapter with more of Jasper in it. I hope you guys like and have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

~Recap~

"Ha Bella you don't want to compare what my brothers would approve of with what you and Edward will approve of." I laugh just remembering one of the gifts they got me.

"What did your brothers get you?" Jasper asks walking around till he could sit down beside Renesmee.

"Well for a long while I was fascinated by leopards. So, my brothers got me one for my birthday." I explain.

"Yeah okay bad comparison. Well it's not anything like that, is it?" Bella ask about to give in.

"Oh no, they haven't even bitten or burned me. Should be totally safe, and hey you guys are vampires. I am positive that you can handle these little guys. Renesmee could handle them just fine to." I say winking at her.

"Okay you've made me curious. Open your hands please." Alice says leaning over the table.

* * *

I nod at Alice and slowly open my hands to show two palm sized dragons curled up. One was a black color with blue spikes, horns and wings, and the other one was white with gold spikes, wings and horns.

"Aw cute little figurines." Rosalie says looking down at them.

The white one moved first and lifted its head before letting out a breath of fire with a yawn.

"They're not figurines." I say grinning as the black one wakes up.

"They're alive." Jasper says reaching over to run his finger down the white one's back.

I could feel her purr in my hand, and laughed when she tried to get up only to stumble into her mate.

"These are for Renesmee?" Edward asks as Bella reaches over to pet one just as Jasper did.

"Yeah. She was the one who dreamed them up." I explain.

I set the little dragons in her hands and they look up at her with the cutest little faces.

"I love them. Thank you." Renesmee grins moving to wrap her little arms around my waist.

"Your welcome sweetie." I say returning her hug.

"You know Aurelia, with you around this family will be entertained for life." Emmett laughs patting me on the back.

I roll my eyes at him and slap his hand away from me. Renesmee goes over to her mom's side of the table to show her new pets. I smiled softly at the image they presented, then got up taking mine and Renesmee's empty plates. Taking the dishes into the kitchen, I almost run into Kate and Garrett. Who has joined her coven just to be with Kate.

"Hi, you two are missing the fun out there." I say setting the dishes in the sink.

"Ah maybe you're missing the fun in here." Garrett says.

"Touché." I nod about to slip back outside.

"Aurelia, there you are. Come in here for a minute dear." Esme says standing in the doorway.

I excuse myself from the two of them and follow Esme into the living room. It's just Esme and Carlisle there standing and looking serious. I falter in my steps and worry that I overstepped my boundaries with those dragons. But I'm sure Edward, Rosalie or someone else would have warned me. Well I would hope that's the case, but then again, they don't really know me. Esme beckons me more into the room and gestures to the couch in front of them.

Slowly I sit down and look up at them unable to keep the worry from my expression. Esme smiles gently at me, and that helps to easy my worry a little, but not by much.

"While everyone is outside, we have something we want to discuss with you." Carlisle speaks placing his hands behind his back.

"Okay." I whisper trying hard not to bit my lip.

"Oh, dear you're not in any trouble, so don't you worry. Carlisle stop being so serious." Esme scolds looking at him affectionately.

"Sorry Dear. No Aurelia you're not in trouble, quite the opposite in fact." Carlisle says moving to join me on the couch.

Esme sat down on my other side and took my hands in hers.

"We were wondering if you would like to move into Edwards old room, instead of living so far in the forest." Carlisle asks looking right at me.

I'm speechless at the moment and look between the two of them surprised. I never expected this in my wildest dreams. I'm not even sure how to answer them.

"You don't have to dear. It was just a suggestion if you ever want to." Esme says after she sees me not saying anything.

"Oh no Esme I would love that. I was just speechless and didn't know how to answer." I explain squeezing her hand to keep her from pulling away.

Esme smiles brightly at that and pulls me into a loving hug. I've only ever had these types of hugs from my brothers. It felt really good to be accepted into this family with open arms. Carlisle pulls me into a hug next and laughs when he sees the tears in my eyes. Esme lightly hits his shoulder, then turns to me and whips the stray tear that escapes my eyes.

"Come on dear, I'm sure everyone outside already knows the news." Esme chuckles helping me stand up.

Carlisle follows us out of the house to the yard where everyone is either standing around talking or goofing around. The first person who noticed us walk outside was Jasper. Once he saw us a smile came over his face and he started toward us.

"Aurelia." Alice squeals running up and picking me up before Jasper could walk over.

"Alice." I squeal as she spins us around.

"I'm so glad you said yes, I've had your room ready for a year now." Alice exclaims after setting me down.

I'm a little bit dizzy once she sets me down, and try my best not to stumble around. Someone steady's me though and I can tell its Jasper just by the feel of his hands on my waist.

"So that's why you wouldn't let anyone in the room after Bella was changed?" Jasper asks looking over at Alice.

"Of course. I knew that was going to be her room and I didn't want anyone to mess it up." Alice replies.

I feel Jasper shake his head from behind me and Esme laughs, hugging Alice to her side. Bella and Renesmee joined us then and so did Jacob and some of his pack members.

"So, I hear your moving in already." Jacob says grinning.

"Oh, hush Jacob, you're going to make her change her mind." Alice says glaring at him.

Jasper's grip on me tightens a little at that and I look back at him while placing my hand on his.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Edward announces walking out of the trees with a couple of suitcase.

"Yep she doesn't have a choice." Zachariah says walking out behind Edward with a couple more suitcases.

"Is that my stuff?" I ask pointing to the familiar bags.

"Yes, it is and don't worry, I didn't let the guys touch anything." Rosalie assures me walking out with Emmett.

Emmett had the most bags on him and looked like he was weighed down. Carlisle walked over to him and grabbed some of the bags relieving the weight from his arms.

"Shame on you guys. Making Emmett carry the bulk of it." I scold Zachariah and Edward.

"Hey he insisted." Zachariah says defending himself.

"Boys you can just put that stuff up in Edwards old room. Thank you." Esme says opening the door for them.

The guys all march inside and up the stairs to place my bags in my new room. I thank Rosalie for bringing my stuff over, but I still need to check my house to make sure they got everything. After the guys come back downstairs everyone splits off and goes to do their own thing. The Denali Coven leave for their home soon after that and so do the packs. Well all except for Jacob, he stayed and helped us clean up the decorations and the food. Everyone then went their separate ways once the yard and house was clean. Jasper ended up being dragged off by Edward and Emmett for something. So, I decided to use that time to sneak away and drive back up to my house. No one stopped me when I went out to my truck, and no one was at my house when I had arrived. So, I figured that all was fine and dandy. That is until I walked into my house to see the backdoor wide open and a bear standing in my kitchen.

"Oh shit." I mumble backing up slowly.

Small animals and medium sized animals I can handle on my own. Bears and other big things like that I don't have a chance against. I almost made it back outside to where I could close the door. When the stupid bear had to look up and spot me. I froze mid step as his black eyes watched my every move. I was too afraid to move or even think of anything to stop the bear.

I don't know how much time passed with the bear and I staring each other down. But once it moved its paw to take a step, I turned and bolted out of the house. I could hear the bear right behind chasing me. It was probably a stupid thing to run, but hey I wasn't thinking. I almost made it back to my truck before I could feel its breath on my back. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with the bear growling over me.

I screamed then and yelled out the first name that popped in my mind.

"JASPER"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

So sorry to do this to you all, but I just had to. Yes everyone was right, it was a dragon, except it was two dragons. Well please review and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Thank you for letting me know what you think of the story!

animexchick

A HealingRenaissance

Demona Evernight


	11. Chapter 11

~Recap~

I don't know how much time passed with the bear and I staring each other down. But once it moved its paw to take a step, I turned and bolted out of the house. I could hear the bear right behind chasing me. It was probably a stupid thing to run, but hey I wasn't thinking. I almost made it back to my truck before I could feel its breath on my back. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with the bear growling over me.

I screamed then and yelled out the first name that popped in my mind.

"JASPER"

* * *

The bear reared back to attack then and I took my chance to roll over and get on my feet. I used the momentum from the ground to launch myself around the bears middle and tackle it to the ground. That surprised me and the bear both as I didn't expect to knock it off its feet. But my instinct came over me then and I bared my teeth hissing at it and backing away to attack again. The bear got back on its legs and just launched itself at me at the same time I jumped at it. I ended up sailing over the back of the bear and quickly scrambled up to latch myself on its back. Just as I dug my teeth into the bears thick fur, Jasper and Emmett showed up.

"Dude." Emmett exclaims in awe.

Emmett stood there with his mouth open, and Jasper looked like he was ready to kill. I haven't had my fill of blood yet so I kept hanging on while the bear thrashed about. Once I got full, I retracted my teeth from its neck but kept a hold on the bear. I didn't want to get thrown off and attacked again.

"Need a little help here if you don't mind." I snap getting tired of hanging on.

"It seems like you've got it handled firecracker. Tell me is this like a regular sport for you?" Emmett ask trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah I do this every weekend. Bear back riding is my favorite sport." I growl feeling my arms getting loose.

Jasper had disappeared somewhere while me and Emmett were talking. But then he was right beside me forcing the bear to the ground. He had a completely serious look on his face as he unwound my arm from the bears neck. The next thing I knew, I was in Emmett's arms and the bear was dead with Jasper standing over it. Emmett set me gently on my feet and backed away when Jasper turned around. He still had on a serious face but with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Now calm down Jasper." Emmett says seeing the anger in his eyes as well.

Jasper closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and lets it out. Yeah, they don't need to breath, but it's the action that helps someone to calm down a little.

"I am calm. I just have one question for you." Jasper says opening his eyes and looking down at me.

"Okay." I say chewing on my lower lip.

"Don't do that." Jasper growls closing his eyes.

Emmett quickly pulls me back and steps in front of me. He didn't know what to expect from Jasper, as he had never seen him like this. Once Jasper calmed down again he asked his question but kept his eyes closed.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

Well I didn't expect that question exactly, but at least I know how to answer him.

"I had to come check to see if anything important was left behind. Besides, that bear would not have been there if someone had shut the backdoor before they left." I say turning to glare at Emmett.

"Nope that was Zachariah. I suggest you go have a talk with him real fast." Emmett says pointing back to the house.

Jasper looked between me, Emmett and the house a couple of times before making a decision.

"Get what you need from your house. Emmett stay with her." Jasper asserts.

We both tell him okay and he looks at me a little longer before taking off back to the house. I breathed out a deep breath and gathered myself to go back into my house. As soon as I got inside Emmett shut the door and turned me around to face him.

"Are you okay? Does your back hurt any?" Emmett asks looking concerned.

"My backs fine Emmett. The bear didn't touch me." I answer waving his hands off.

"Well it did something, cause there's blood on your back and your shirt and jacket are ripped." Emmett points out.

I gasp at that and reach toward my back to feel bare skin. I slip my jacket off then and look at the claw marks on the back.

"You might want to do something about that before Jasper finds out." Emmett suggests.

"Right, give me one second to change, then I'll give the house a once over." I say hurrying toward the stairs.

I get upstairs to my bathroom and strip off my shirt and bra. I make sure to wet a washcloth and get the blood off my back, before getting dressed in exact replicas of my bra, shirt and jacket. I threw my ruined clothes in the trash, then made my way through the house. I found several items that I've had with me for forever hidden away where I last left them. I grabbed a couple of my favorite pictures off the walls. Then went into the living room to check that room. Emmett was gone though, and Jasper stood there in his place.

"Hi. I just have this room to check then I'm done." I tell him.

Jasper nods, so I guess that means he's okay with it. I go to set my stuff by the door and turn around to bump right into his chest. I look up at him to see a little pain in his eyes. Slowly he reaches his hand up and cups my cheek.

"Please never do that again." Jasper whispers stroking his thumb along my skin.

"I won't." I promise looking him right in the eyes.

We stand still like that for a few seconds before he's wrapping me up in his arms. I don't hesitate and wrap my arms around his back. It feels good just standing here with him, wrapped up in his arms. This feeling of being in his embrace felt right, perfect. We stood like that for a long while that when we did let each other go. It was totally dark outside and you could hear the nocturnal animals already out. I quickly finished searching my house and found nothing left. Jasper grabbed my stuff as I turned off the lights, and we left the house together. Jasper helped me up into my truck then was in the passenger's seat as I put my seatbelt on. I drove to the house taking the long way and Jasper instructed me to pull into the garage. I pulled in beside a yellow Ferrari making me miss my other car. Jasper helped me back out and took my hand in his while grabbing my bags. I tried my hardest to keep from blushing as we walked into the house. Apparently, Emmett already told them all the details of the bear attack. Because as soon as we walked in Rosalie was pulling me into her arms in a tight hug.

"Careful not to break her Rose." Emmett says gently pulling her off me.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rose screams before throwing up her hands and stomping off.

"She'll be okay." Emmett says patting my shoulder.

I nod at him then turn to face all the other females.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme ask walking over and wrapping me up in a warm hug.

"I'm just fine Esme. Jasper got there at the perfect time." I say squeezing his hand.

He hasn't let go since we got inside, but I didn't mind one bit. I was enjoying being next to him, and I didn't want to let this feeling go yet.

"Good. Now you should get to bed dear, its already three in the morning." Esme says shooing me upstairs.

"Jasper we need to talk to you, if you don't mind Aurelia." Edward says stopping Jasper from following me.

"I don't mind. Goodnight everyone." I say before running up the stairs.

Alice is at the top of the stairs and she latches onto my arm instantly. Without saying a word, im being dragged to my new room and pushed inside. Alice quickly locks the door then pulls me into the bathroom ordering me to sit down. I sit where she tells me to and watch as she wets a washcloth.

"What are you doing Alice?" I inquire a bit curious.

"Getting the blood off you. Now lift your shirt and turn around." Alice orders motioning me to turn.

I do what she says and lift my shirt to expose my back. Alice quickly wipes my whole back down until she can no longer smell any blood.

"Thank you, Alice." I say pulling my shirt back down.

"Your welcome. Hey Aurelia, Emmett said that Jasper didn't look at your back even once when you still had blood on you. Did he really not notice the smell?" Alice asks as we walk back into the room.

"No, I don't think so. But then again he might have been too angry to notice it." I shrug not knowing the answer.

"Hmm I wonder." Alice mumbles circling me.

"What?" I ask worried.

Alice didn't say a word just kept circling me and talking to herself. She didn't stop until someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answer still watching Alice.

Jasper walks in and stops when he sees Alice circling me with her thinking face on.

"Alice, Zach's looking for you." Jasper says breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you Jasper. Goodnight you two." Alice says giving me a quick hug before skipping out of the room.

Jasper walks in a little more and closes the door behind him.

"You know you really should get to bed or you won't want to get up in the morning." Jasper states walking up to me.

"I know. I've just been on an adrenaline rush that I haven't felt tired yet." I yawn unable to stop it.

Jasper quirks an eyebrow and stares down at me like 'and you were saying?'. I just roll my eyes at him and look around the room for my bags. Everything is put away though all nice and neat like, and I'm guessing I have Rose and Alice to thank for that.

I leave Jasper in the room and walk into my closet shutting the door behind me. Once changed into my pajamas, which consist of a tank top and some spandex capris. I left the closet to find Jasper still in my room, and I was happy about that. He was sitting in one of the chairs reading one of my favorite books I always travel with. When I looked closer at the tittle though I couldn't help but to laugh. He was reading little women, something that I was not expecting.

"What?" Jasper asks looking up when I start laughing.

I get myself to stop laughing enough to answer him.

"I never pegged you as someone who would read that book." I explain giggling some more.

I'm on the bed in the next second being tickled until I can't breathe. Once I'm able to catch my breath I smile up at Jasper. He's lying right beside me on the bed leaning up on his elbow, with a soft smile on his handsome face. I reach up to caress his cheek and smile at the smooth texture under my fingers.

"Go to sleep Aurelia." Jasper whispers pulling the covers up and over me.

He stays outside of the covers, but doesn't move from his spot next to me. I'm grateful for that as I don't want him to leave. And to ensure that he doesn't I lay down and cuddle up right next to him. Surprisingly he wraps his arm around me and tugs me closer till my back is pressed against his chest. I sigh in content at that and close my eyes falling asleep instantly.

That night the spider/snake nightmare makes its appearance, but it turns into a different dream right in the middle. During that time, I could feel warm hands rubbing circles on my back. I fell into a deeper sleep after that and didn't dream for the rest of the night. The next morning, I woke up to someone gently knocking at the door. I moved automatically to stop when arms tightened around my back. It turns out that sometime in the night, I moved and used Jasper as a pillow.

"Shh go back to sleep." Jasper whispers continuing to rub my back.

Surprising I do slip back into a comfortable sleep, and don't even hear Jasper telling the person to come in. It was Esme checking to see if I was alright, which Jasper assured her that I was. The next time I woke up well refreshed and relaxed. I stretched and realized then that Jasper wasn't there. I didn't have to worry as he came walking in.

"Good afternoon." I say noticing that the sun is high in the sky.

"Good Afternoon." Jasper chuckles sitting down on the edge of my bed.

* * *

Hello my dear readers!

Well there it is the bear attack. I wanted to make it where Aurelia showed some of her strength, but have Jasper help out still. Well this is all that I have written for this story so far. and it will take me a minute to write more. I honestly don't know yet where I am headed with this story, but if anyone has any ideas. They will be much appreciated.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

animexchick

Demona Evernight

AHealingRenaissance


End file.
